segunda oportunidad
by laraila
Summary: Un frío llanto en un lugar escondido del parque. Marinette tiene el corazón roto cuando Adrien le pide ayuda para salir con Kagami. Tal vez otro chico pueda curar esas heridas, tal vez existe una second chance. fic Lukanette
1. Chapter 1

**AU con 16 años, tampoco se ajusta a los acontecimientos de los capítulos tal y como lo muestran en la serie. Es mi primer fic y debo decir que el lukanette es mi ship favorito 3 sin más que decir, aquí empieza.**

**CAPITULO 1 NADIE SE DIO CUENTA**

La primera vez que a Marinette se le rompió el corazón, fue cuando Adrien le pidió ayuda para tener una cita con Kagami. ¿cómo podía preguntarle eso cuando ella…? Pero ella nunca le había dicho nada realmente, a pesar de que según todos los demás, sus sentimientos eran obvios.

\- Es que Kagami es una chica genial, siempre decidida, fuerte, con la frente en alto, y muy honesta. Creo que es mi chica ideal – su mirada era soñadora

Además, gracias a Kagami, había logrado superar parte de sus sentimientos por Ladybug. Desde que había dejado de coquetear tan descaradamente con ella, la relación entre ambos era mucho más simple y amena. Aún hacía sus chistes malos sobre gatos, y la llamaba my lady, pero al menos ya no había pedidas de citas rechazadas, ni miradas de tristeza. Aun le gustaba claro, pero estaba decidido a superarlo por completo.

\- Lo único que espero – le dijo Plagg – es que no salgas con esa chica solo porque crees que es tu Lady

\- No lo hago por eso, es verdad que son muy similares, y eso puede tener algo que ver, pero sinceramente me gusta Kagami… y Lady me dejó claro que no habrá nada entre nosotros.

Podía recordar las palabras de la chica cuando lo salvó en su forma civil "confío ciegamente en Chat, siempre está a mi lado, pero no puedo pensar en él de esa forma". Entonces decidió rendirse.

Definitivamente, las batallas eran más simples ahora. Marinette también estaba contenta con el cambio, Chay Noir era encantador, pero definitivamente, ese tipo de coqueteo no era para ella. El problema de la chica ahora estaba frente a ella…

\- A… Kagami

\- Si, tu eres la chica con quien más cercanía tengo, y no puedo preguntarle a Chloe, creo que siente algo por mí y eso le haría daño – le explicó el joven. Marinette solo quería llorar… ¿¡se preocupaba por la malcriada de Chloe, pero no por ella!? Supuso que se lo merecía… nunca fue sincera con su amigo, nunca le habló de sus sentimientos, por lo que no tenía derecho alguno a enfadarse

\- Tu… invítala a patinar en hielo, a las chicas nos encantan esas cosas, y lleva algo de regalo, pero no flores, ni chocolate, eso pasó de moda

\- ¿y que llevo entonces?

La chica de la que hablaban se encontraba varios metros más adelante, pero estaba la suficientemente lejos como para no escucharlos.

\- Su cabello es hermoso, podrías llevarle… un accesorio para el cabello, uno que combine con su corbata roja, o con su chaqueta blanca. O tal vez un prendedor para la ropa.

\- ¿tu podrías ayudarme a escoger uno?

\- No puedo… tengo… que ayudar a mi padre en la panadería – mintió – pero confío en que escogerás uno hermoso, has sido modelo varias veces, tu sabes que le gustaría, suerte con ello… y antes de irme, dile todo lo que piensas de ella, no dudes en decir tus sentimientos, habla de lo bello de su cabello y ojos, y de lo mucho que la quieres.

\- Gracias, eres una gran amiga.

Adrien estaba feliz de tener una gran amiga como Marinette. Aun se sentía algo incomodo… "no estoy usando a Kagami para olvidar a my lady… de verdad me interesa".

.

.

.

Habían pasado un par de horas desde le término de las clases del día. se sentía realmente mal, durante la clase no podía prestar atención a lo que decía la profesora, porque adelante suyo se encontraba el chico de sus sueños, el cual se encontraba buscando un prendedor para la ropa, o un peine para el cabello como el de queen bee para la chica de sus sueños, todo a través de su celular celosamente guardado detrás de su estuche. Para él, su amiga había tenido una idea realmente muy buena.

Se encontraba en una de las bancas más escondidas del parque, detrás de la fuente en la esquina a la izquierda. Le llegó una foto, al final no le compró un accesorio para el cabello, sino un prendedor con forma de cinta, y unas flores por arriba y abajo del nudo, era realmente hermoso. Las flores eran plateadas y la cinta roja, por lo que quedaría hermoso con el estilo de la chica. "Gracias por tu ayuda, me inspiré en el último vestido que hiciste, ese que Ruiseñoble usó en su video". Y efectivamente le recordaba ese look, el cual la cantante le pidió personalmente después de ver el disco de Jagged Stone.

Sin embargo, no podía embriagarse con esa felicidad, porque se encontraba con el corazón destrozado. Por fin podía dejar caer sus lágrimas con libertad. Su amiga Alya le preguntó si se encontraba bien. "Vi que hablaste con Adrein… ¡¿Cómo te fue?!" Le preguntó emocionada pensando que había un avance. "Todo mal Alya" y pasó a contarle rápidamente todo lo sucedido.

\- Amiga, podemos quedarnos juntas esta tarde si es lo que necesitas

\- Amiga, hoy tienes una junta con Nadja Chamack, la reportera de televisión para hablar de tus hallazgos del Ladyblog, no puedes faltar a ello, yo estaré bien, no te preocupes.

No podía permitir que su amiga, cuyo mayor sueño era ser una reportera de televisión, truncara su sueño por un problema de chicos, las prioridades existen. Alya le dio un gran abrazo, que resumía todo el amor y apoyo que le tenía. "No se si estés de animo de verme en la entrevista, pero empieza en unas horas. Apenas termine, te llamaré para saber como estas, pasaré a comprar helado de frambuesa, tu favorito, y galletas, ¡tendremos una noche de chicas como dios manda!"

Claro que quería la compañía de su amiga, pero también quería ver su sueño cumplirse. Para ver la entrevista, debía estar frente a un televisor, y el único televisor de su casa estaba en la sala de estar. Evidentemente sus padres también querrían ver, pero si lo ve con ellos, preguntarán por sus ojos rojos e hinchados (y eso suponiendo que no se pondría a llorar ahí mismo). La verdad, no tenía ganas de responder tantas preguntas. Corazón roto y fallarle a su amiga, realmente este era un día de perros.

\- Hey… en este minuto te ves así – Luka se había acercado a ella mientras esta buscaba un pañuelo entre sus cosas para limpiarse un poco la cara, el chico había empezado a hacer una melodía suave, lenta, y algo triste – pero tú mereces estar más bien así – cambió la canción por una algo más alegre, aun era tranquila, como encontrarse en un flotador en medio de una tranquila piscina, sin nada que moleste.

\- Hoy no ha sido mi día Luka- dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos con el papel con olor a rosas

\- ¿te puedo preguntar que pasó? Una chica como tú no debería llorar tan amargamente – seguía tocando las suaves notas de su guitarra. Por primera vez llevaba una guitarra acústica.

Marinette no sabía si debía responder, no conocía demasiado a Luka. Desde el episodio del silenciador de meses atrás, donde el chico se confesó de manera bastante… no sabía si eso fue directo o indirecto. El punto es que se sentía mal hablando de otro chico frente a un chico que gustaba de ella.

\- Yo… no creo que tengas ganas de escuchar mis dramas – le dijo eso para disuadirlo de seguir preguntando, pero este ya se había sentado a su lado, y se sacó la mochila de la espalda. Sus dedos aun se concentraban en las notas que estaba tocando.

\- Si no me importara no estaría aquí preguntándote.

Marinette dudó unos segundos más, por lo que decidió empezar por el segundo problema.

\- Si voy a mi casa ahora, mis padres preguntarán que me pasó, y no quiero dar largas explicaciones, pero para ver a Alya en su tan esperada entrevista por el aniversario de un año del ladyblog, entonces debo verlo en la sala de estar.

\- Pero entonces hay algo más que te tiene mal. Este problema podemos resolverlo viendo el programa en mi casa. – Marinette se sonrojó - ¡No pienses cosas raras! – se burló el chico, el cual parecía no estar para nada nervioso – mi madre está trabajando en los arreglos para una canción de Jagged Stone, por lo que estará en su taller, y Juleka está con Rosa, podemos verlo en la sala, a menos que quiera ir a mi habitación – le dijo acercándose, Marinette lo apartó y este chico se seguía riendo de manea suave y cálida. – jamás te faltaría el respeto chica – le dijo entre risas – en especial, porque creo que esas lágrimas tienen un nombre en ellas.

Marinette entristeció de nuevo después de esas pequeñas bromas, ella sabía que Luka no iba en serio en ese minuto, pero supo llegar al punto sensible que en parte quería evitar. De alguna manera, el giro de la conversación de tal manera que terminó contando todo lo sucedido. "Y así fue como el chico que me gusta le pidió una cita a la chica que le gusta con mi ayuda". Si bien Marinette no dio ningún nombre a su historia, sabía perfectamente a quien se estaba refiriendo, ese chico Adrien no tenía idea de la grandiosa chica que estaba dejando de lado.

\- Entonces este es el plan – le dijo – primero, te lavarás la cara en el baño público que está aquí, de esa forma pasarás desapercibida a primera vista, iremos rápido a tu casa, saludarás a tus padres rápido mientras que yo los distraigo hablando de cualquier cosa, mientras tu subes rápido a tu habitación y te maquillas para que tus padres no te hagan preguntas incómodas, y vemos el programa juntos, y si tus padres se quieren sumar, no habrá mayor problema.

\- Pero Luka… no debes hacer esto por mí

\- Vamos, no puedes no ver a tu amiga, y tampoco quiero que se te haga tarde, así que vamos. Pero antes de empezar, quiero que sepas, que, si ese chico no supo ver todo lo que hay en ti, es porque no te mereces, porque las personas no somos perfectas, pero tú siempre quieres dar un paso más para ser mejor – Luka le extendió la mano en señal de ir partiendo, si no se movían rápido llegarían tarde. Tal vez había dejado de tocas, paro Marinette aun sentía las suaves notas musicales flotando en el aire.

\- Gracias Luka, eres un chico genial – porque para Marinette, Luka siempre intentaba hacer lo mejor posible.

\- Nuncia sabes, tal vez dentro de poco tengas una segunda oportunidad – Marinette no se arrepentía de darle a él, el poder de la serpiente, el second chance que necesitaban de vez en cuando para algunas misiones particularmente difíciles.

.

.

.

**y ese fue el primer capitulo. Soy nueva en este fandom, y me quedan un par de capitulos pra terminar la tercera temporada... pero ya voy a por ello, espero que les haya gustado, y espero reviews...**

**No se si les pasa como ami que aman el lukanette, pero sienten que traicionan el Adrianette, y viceversa jeje, feelings, hasta la proxima ^^/**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola gente bella, aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo. Al final tengo algunas explicaciones de... cosas, bueno, espero que lo disfruten 3

.

CAPITULO 2: HOMBRE LOBO

¿Qué decir del plan del chico?, había salido a la bien, más que eso, a la perfección. El agua fría había deshinchado sus ojos, por lo que al subir rápidamente anunciando tener una "emergencia femenina" sus padres aceptaron que subiera las escaleras corriendo. Mientras se maquillaba en su habitación de forma sencilla para que no se notara el truco, Luka hablaba con los padres sobre lo que habían venido a ver.

\- Entonces tu eres el hermano de Juleka – le dijo la madre de Marinette – es una chica encantadora, siempre nos alegra cuando viene, debes darle nuestros saludos, y estos dulces – le dijo obsequiándole una caja rellena de bombones de dulce de leche – sonlos que más le gusta.

\- Lo haré – dijo Luka – muchas gracias.

\- Si van a ver a su amiga, hay un televisor en el segundo piso, pónganse cómodos, les llevaremos algo para comer en un rato – dijo Tom, el padre de la chica

Luka subió al segundo piso, y se instaló en el sofá frente al televisor, lo encendió y puso el canal donde Alya se presentaría mientras esperaba a que la chica bajara.

\- ¿ya empezó? – le preguntó desde atrás mientras se acercaba a él

\- Justo a tiempo, por cierto, tus padres son muy simpáticos, me ofrecieron invitarme a cenar, y cuando lo rechacé, me ofrecieron venir a desayunar. No me puedo quedar porque tengo tarde de hermanos con Juleka, pero de todas formas me regalaron bombones.

\- ¿tarde de hermanos? Ella me ha dicho que de vez en cuando lo hacen. Mis padres a veces son demasiado amables.

\- Ya tocaba pasar algo de tiempo con ella. hazles saber a tus padres que me encantaría quedarme, y que estoy muy agradecido.

Se sentaron juntos, con las galletas que prepararon los padres de Marinette al frente. El silencio entre ambos era bastante cómodo, Alya estaba dando lo mejor de sí hablando de sus investigaciones, Marinette estaba impresionada de cómo podía hablar de toda esa información sin revelar su identidad de superheroína, Rena Rouge, ni la de su novio Nino como caparazón.

\- Alya tiene mucho talento para esto

\- Gracias por ver esto conmigo, me siento mejor ahora, me has dado mucho ánimo todo el día

\- Me alegra que te sientas bien, tal vez solo necesitabas desahogarte un poco, y tus padres al final no te vieron.

La entrevista terminó, pero se quedaron conversando unos minutos más, hasta que llegó la hora de irse, antes de que se hiciera demasiado tarde, claro. Marinette agradeció la visita de Luka, y este besó su mejilla. "me alegro de poder alegrarte, aunque sea un poco, y recuerda lo que te dije antes, alguien como él, simplemente no te merece" ¿y quién podía ser entonces? Se preguntaba la chica. Como Ladybug era más fácil, ¡todos la adoraban! ella era inteligente, hábil y fuerte, mientras que Marinette era… torpe, y no podía decir una frase entera frente al chico que le gustaba.

\- Pero tú eres Ladybug – le dijo Tikki muy despacio, los padres de la chica aun estaban despiertos y podrían escuchar.

Marinette creyó que sus lágrimas se habían acabado… pero aun quedaba un poco de dolor por sacar. La visita de Luka y las palabras de su amiga por teléfono la habían calmado, y se sentía mejor, pero la herida todavía era muy reciente.

\- Tal vez, él y yo simplemente no estamos hechos el uno para el otro, a él le gusta otra chica, y yo… soy la torpe compañera de salón, nunca seré más que una buena amiga.

Lo que Marinette no sabía, es que su padre, ese hombre de corazón tan grande como el de ella, la había escuchado.

\- No puedo creerlo Sabine… ¿cómo ese chico no la quiere? ¡Con razón rechazó nuestra invitación! ¡está jugando con ella!

\- Los jóvenes son así, es complicado, pero el joven se veía amigable, tal Marinette se refería a otro chico

\- ¡Ese no es el punto! ¡Rompieron el corazón de mi hija! Ella… ella es un sol… no merece esto,

Ninguno notó el momento en que un akuma apareció por la ventana, llegando hasta la rosa que tenía el padre en sus manos, una que compró el mismo Luka mientras Marinette se limpiaba la cara en el baño. "yo soy Hawk Moth, te daré el poder de proteger a tu hija de todos esos muchachos ingratos que buscan romper su corazón, a cambio debes darme los miraculous de ladybug y chat noir"

El padre, cegado por el amor a su hija y la rabia que invadió su corazón, aceptó el trato sin dudarlo "si algún joven quiere acercarse a ella, deberá demostrar que lo vale". De la casa salió una gran planta de espinas.

\- Oh no tikki, debo transformarme – pero antes de lograrse, su padre, hecho un hombre lobo, entró en la habitación, y la llevó a la parte más alta del espino

\- ¡NADIE ROMPERÁ EL CORAZÓN DE MI HIJA DE NUEVO!

"papá se dio cuenta que me pasó algo con Adrien, o tal vez lo confundió con Luka" Per ya era tarde, se encontraba muchísimos metros arriba, atrapada en una especie de burbuja hecha con las plantas de espino. La encerró, y luego se fue. "ahora ya no está, ¡Tikki, motas!"… ¿pero como iba a salir

Justo a tiempo llegó Chat

\- ¿My lady? – "parece que aún no llega"

\- ¡si estoy! – gritó la chica desde dentro - ¡Me atrapó antes, estoy con Marinette!

\- ¿Sabes dónde está el akuma?

\- No lo sé, está enojado porque a su hija la rechazaron

\- ¿Marinette se confesó a alguien? – preguntó Chat… ese mismo día le pidió ayuda para salir con Kagami, todo había ido perfecto gracias a ella y sus consejos… además, ¿no había ido a ayudar a su padre?

\- ¡¿DONDE ESTÁ ESE LUKA?! – gritó el hombre lobo frente a ambos

"¿porque me mintió?" se preguntaba chat – ¿Dónde está la chica?

\- Ya está en un lugar seguro, no te preocupes.

.

.

.

Derrotar al akuma no fue demasiado difícil en esta ocasión. Lady tuvo que irse rápido en esta ocasión, Marinette estaba segura en su habitación. Chat ayudó al hombre a entrar a su casa, y una vez comprobado que estaba todo en orden, decidió que era hora de irse, pero antes quería comprobar algo.

\- Hola Marinette – saludó, la chica se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación, se veía algo cansada. "normal, acaban de akumatizar a su padre y sufrir un secuestro"

\- ¡Hola Chat!, gracias por ayudarme, y también a Ladybug, sin ustedes mi padre me hubiese encerrado en ese castillo para siempre

\- Quería saber si estabas bien, supe la razón de todo esto y…

\- Está bien, creo que lo mío con Adrien no estaba destinado a ser

\- ¿adrien?... ¿Adrien Agreste? ¿¡El modelo!?

\- Ese Adrien… simplemente no fue mi día, me pidió ayuda para invitar a salir a su chica, y bueno… supongo que eso equivale a un super rechazo. Además… ¡No me gusta porque sea modelo! Sino… porque es él.

\- Pero él…

El sonido del teléfono los interrumpió, la chica no alcanzó a contestar, por lo que se escuchó en voz alta el mensaje "Marinette, vi que tu padre fue akumatizado, quiero saber si estás bien, llámame apenas puedas". Era la voz de Luka.

\- Tal vez puedes encontrar un nuevo príncipe – le dijo con una sonrisa. Adrien no sabía de esos sentimientos "si lo pienso bien, era algo obvio… fui muy insensible al pedirle ayuda"

\- Puede ser, ya lo veremos, no quiero apresurar las cosas, ilusionarme de nuevo, ya sabes, mierdas del amor, ¿y tú? Debes de tener noticias menos deprimentes que las mías

\- Empecé a salir con alguien – Marinette le sonrió, a pesar de su mala suerte en el amor, la chica le sonreía del corazón

"Si me hubiese dado cuenta antes, tal vez hubiese pasado algo entre ambos, y este desastre no habría pasado… pero yo ya escogí"

\- Ya debo irme – el anillo empezaba a hacer ese ruido que indicaba el poco tiempo que quedaba

\- Que te vaya bien con esa chica

\- Gracias, y mucha suerte para ti también

Una vez Adrein llegó a su casa, no dejaba de pensar en Marinette "pero ya es tarde, porque mi corazón ya es de Kagami". Lo que hizo había sido insensible de su parte, se sentía mal por pedirle ayuda a Marinette, debió tener más tacto… "en un tiempo más me disculparé con ella"

\- ¿y como lo harás sin revelar tu identidad como Chat Noir? En teoría… no sabes de sus sentimientos

\- Ya veré que invento

.

.

.

Marinette entró a su habitación y tomó su teléfono

"Hola Luka, ya hablé con mis padres, estaba hablando sola y mi papá me escuchó decirle a mi almohada que fui rechazada. También le dejé claro que no fuiste tú, que, de hecho, me ayudaste mucho"

"entonces no va a buscar mi cabeza, parece que es del tipo protector"

"tampoco va a buscar la de ese chico, al estar akumatizado, no era él realmente, es de corazón puro"

"me alegro de que estés bien, ¿nos vemos mañana?

"¡nos vemos!"

Marinette después de ese largo día se dispuso a dormir. Tantas emociones, batallas, y gimnasias mentales para justificar su doble vida la habían agotado.

.

.

**Bueno, este fue el capitulo de hoy. De momento no tengo fechas exactas, o días de la semana en que actualice... la verdad es que vivo en Chile, y mi vida en este momento es bastante caótica :,v (literal, no tengo idea ni siquiera si voy a tener clases en la uni o no, so, no tengo horario, ni nada, plz paciencia :,v)**

**Espero sus reviews 3**


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3 INICIO DE NUESTRA HISTORIA

\- Mi padre está bien, todo es culpa de Hawk Moth, quien se aprovecha de las emociones negativas de los demás

Se encontraron en el parque antes de la escuela. El clima estaba perfeto, y consideraron que no podían desperdiciarlo.

\- Que bueno que Ladybug y Chat Noir están para ayudar, son dos personas realmente geniales…

\- ¿Te-te gusta ladybug? – es decir, Lady era ella… pero si a Luka le gustaba Ladybug, no podría decirle… y si le decía, evidentemente estaría decepcionado, es decir, bajo esa máscara solo había una chica torpe. Tal vez sabía de diseño y cosas así… pero no era tan genial como lady, no se podían comparar. Se sentía confundida, como si fuera la sombra de su alter-ego.

\- Es genial… una vez me salvó de ser transformado en una estatua de hielo, y salvó a mi hermana cuando se transformó en Reflekta, dos veces, y ahora además te ayudó a ti y tu familia.

\- Ya veo… - Luka vio la incomodidad de la chica, no sabía muy bien porque, pero decidió cambiar el tema. Marinette temía que a Luka le gustara Ladybug más que ella… sus sentimientos y pensamientos eran un desastre.

\- Tu padre es un buen hombre, se akumatizó por su amor por ti

\- Al final tuve que explicarle todo el rollo, mi madre fue más comprensiva… fue vergonzoso

\- al menos está dispuesto a escucharte, se preocupa por ti, es mejor que mi situación.

\- ¿Qué tipo de padre es el tuyo? – le preguntó con cuidado, con tacto, como si solo el aliento de esas palabras fuera capaz de romper un fino cristal

\- Del tipo que gritan, se van, y nunca te vuelven a hablar

\- Lo siento mucho Luka – no sabía que más podía decirle para calmar el ambiente. Luka la había ayudado y escuchado durante las últimas dos semanas, siempre sabía que decir, y cómo hacerla sentir mejor, pero cuando él necesitaba su apoyo, no podía hacer nada

\- Está bien, no necesitamos ese tipo de personas en la vida, aunque estuviera aquí y ahora, no puedo confiar en él ¿comprendes? Sería igual

Tal vez Marinette no podía hablar como lo hacía Luka, y no podía encontrar las palabras correctas para el momento correcto. De todas formas, había algo que Marinette podía hacer por él.

\- Ten esto, lo preparé ayer en la noche, pensaba dártelo más tarde para tu ensayo, pero creo que puede hacerte sentir mejor ahora– sacó de su mochica una caja con macarrones. Habían de dos colores, unos rosados y otros azules – son de fresa y de canela, espero que te gusten

\- Gracias Marinette, siempre creí que era más fácil expresar los sentimientos con la música, pero este tipo de detalles, también significan mucho para mí, hablan por sí mismos.

Marinette estaba nublada por la calma que Luka emanaba de sí mientras disfrutaba del primer dulce que sacó de la caja. Luka era como una fuerte luz, y ella no podía dejar de sentirse atraída a ella. Pero… ¿y si fallaba de nuevo?

Luka había quedado encandilado con la chica desde que la conoció, el día que su madre fue akumatizada. Aun recuerda el como escondió a la chica debajo de su cama para que pudiera escapar del barco. Marinette siempre estaba para sus amigos, había ayudado a su hermana más de una vez. Tal vez, el arte de la palabra no era su mayor virtud, pero con sus acciones bastaba para mostrar todo lo que ella tenía para ofrecer, y Luka quería eso para él, quería ser el primero en su mente como ella era la primera en la suya.

Cuando la encontró llorando, temía que fuera por Adrien, y no se equivocó. En su opinión, el tipo debía ser realmente un tonto, o simplemente era ciego, pero no se quejaba, a pesar del trago amargo, si las cosas seguían como hasta ese minuto, sería para bien.

.

.

.

\- Entonces… ¿ya no te gusta Adrien?

\- No exactamente, no es que no me guste, es que… ya no me duele verlo. El primer día después de que me pidiera ayuda con Kagami, me sentía mal al solo verlo, pero ahora… cuando los veo juntos, ya no me siento tan mal… Antes, creí que el amor era para siempre, después de todo, mis padres siempre han estado juntos, sin embargo… esta ve no fue así, creo que estoy lista para una segunda oportunidad.

\- Así se habla amiga, pero entonces… ¿están en algo? – Alya, la mejor amiga que Marinette podía pedir… había decidido que era hora del interrogatorio oficial.

\- Bueno… creo que sí… es decir… no lo sé. Han pasado dos semanas desde que pasó todo lo de Adrien, y siento que todo ha pasado muy rápido. Además…

\- ¿Además?

\- Luka… me invitó a salir…

.

.

.

Y vaya salida. Luka era muy romántico cuando se lo proponía. Le regaló otra rosa, aún más bella que la primera que terminó akmatizada, esta vez de color rosa. Dieron un paseo por el parque, y por varias calles de la ciudad. Luka le había invitado un helado, y le pagó la entrada del cine. "No puedo dejar que solo él me regale cosas". De la manera más sutil que pudo, buscó algo que pudiera regalarle, algo único.

Cuando pasaron al frente de una tienda de música, Marinette tuvo una idea.

\- Me has regalado demasiadas cosas en un solo día, por lo que te debo algo

\- Solo fue un helado y una entrada de cine… no es necesario, puedes pagarme aceptando una segunda cita

\- Eso dalo por hecho, pero, además, ¡Me esperas!

Entró a la tienda, y buscó en la sección de guitarras. "Luka tienen una uñeta de Jagged Stone, por lo que esto será la combinación perfecta"

Salió de la tienda con el regalo detrás de su espalda. Luka la miraba algo sonrojado… no tenía idea de que es lo que le esperaba cuando salió. Esta era de las pocas veces que no sabía como iniciar una conversación con la chica, siempre estaba cómodo con ella, pero ahora mismo, no sabía qué hacer.

\- Te lo daré cuando termine la cita – sin embargo, esta cita terminaba en el barco libertad, ya que había ensayo de Kitty section. Pidió permiso a los chicos para invitar a Marinette. Estaba algo preocupado porque Adrien iría con Kagami, pero Marinette ya los había visto juntos en varios recreos, y no había pasado nada malo, cada ve estaba más fuerte, y verla cada día más feliz le encantaba.

Por fin llegaron, pero antes de reunirse con los demás fueron a la habitación del chico. Por fin, Marinette entregó el paquete.

\- Pues bien… ¿Qué piensas?

Al frente suyo tenía una de esas cuerdas para amarrar la guitarra y pasarla por la espalda. La que tenía era una bastante simple de color negro, pero esta… ¡Era de Jagged Stone! "Pensé que combinaría con tu uñeta". Además, tenía la parte del hombro acolchonado, para que no doliera la espalda, y estaba a ambos lados, por si la persona era zurda o diestra. El diseño decía "Jagged Stone" con la caligrafía del último disco, ese que había diseñado Marinette

\- Ahora vas a estar conmigo en cada nota que haga, bueno… ya lo estabas desde antes.

Marinette se sonrojó salvajemente ante ello, ¿era su idea o eso era una confesión? El hecho de estar en su habitación, ambos sentados en su cama, uno al frente del otro, la ponía más nerviosa todavía. Entonces se acordó de lo que le dijo cuando fue akumatizado en silenciador, y, además, se lo dijo dos veces, solo que este no se acordaba de la primera vez. Ambos se acordaron de ese momento.

\- Sabes… lo de esa vez sigue siendo verdad, lo que te dije esa vez – Marinette estaba sonrojada, sabía a qué se refería, pero no sabía si estaba lista para escúchalo de nuevo. – Marinette, Eres una chica extraordinaria, clara como una nota de música, sincera como una melodía, eres la canción en mi cabeza desde la primera vez que nos vimos. Es segunda vez que te lo digo

\- La verdad… es la tercera – Luka se había acercado a ella, la miró de manera interrogativa pidiendo una explicación, mientras que su mano se deslizó por hasta instalarse en su mejilla – cuando eras silenciador… esa fue la primera

\- Eso me pone triste, porque no me acuerdo de ello, sin embargo, quiero poder decírtelo todas las veces sea necesario, si pierdo la cuenta, entonces no me pondré mal por no recordar la primera vez que confesé mi amor

\- Pe-pero… L-Luka… yo – Luka estaba muy cerca, no se atrevía a ver sus ojos, pero sus labios… estaban tan cerca, y no podía negar las ganas que tenía de besarlo

\- Aun no te voy a pedir hacer nada oficial, puedo comprender que sería demasiado rápido, sin embargo, me tomaré una pequeña libertad, ¿puedo?

Marinette no respondió verbalmente, su mente estaba hecha un lío como para permitir algo así. Cerro fuertemente los ojos, y esperó por aquello que sabía que en cualquier minuto llegaría. Entonces, sintió la respiración de ese chico dos años mayor que ella extremadamente cerca, hasta que, al fin, sus labios se juntaron. Era una sensación suave, dulce y muy cálida. Sus nervios se sentían en sus manos y estómago, sintiendo un hormigueo en todo su cuerpo tanto por los nervios como por sus emociones revueltas.

Luka delineo el labio inferior de la chica con su lengua, pidiendo acceso. Marinette abrió su boca ligeramente, de tal manera que empezó a acariciar cada parte de su boca. Era la segunda vez que besaba a alguien, aunque debía aceptar que el beso a Chat fue mucho más superficial, y tenía un objetivo claro… derrotar al cupido negro. En esta ocasión, podía sentir el amor de Luka en cada movimiento. No sabía cuanto tiempo pasó, hasta que por fin se separaron.

Marinette no se atrevía a ver al chico… ¿Lo había hecho bien? Este claramente no había sido el primer beso de ese tipo de Luka, el chico tenía 18, debía tener alguna historia anterior. Estaba muy nerviosa, hasta que la ligera risa de Luka interrumpió su tren de pensamientos. Él también estaba rojo.

\- Es verdad que no es mi primer beso, pero nunca había estado tan nervioso – le confesó… de alguna manera, se sintió mejor ahora que lo sabía. El chico la abrazó de frente, cubriendo su cabeza y espalda. Los latidos del chico eran tan rápidos como los de ella, y decidió relajarse en sus brazos.

No eran nada oficial, pero estaban en algo.

bies bien, terminé de escribir la historia, solo me faltan las correcciones. queda un capitulo y un extra, espero que hayan disfrutado, y espero reviews


	4. Chapter 4

**Capi 4, se me fue un poco de las manos la extensión jeje, típico que agregando un detalle y otro se te va todo de las manos, así que al final no sé con cuantos capítulos terminará juju, espero y lo disfruten 3**

.

CAPITULO 4 AKUMATIADO

El ensayo había ido genial. Tenían tres canciones nuevas, sus visitas en youtube eran cada vez mayores, y las ilustraciones y diseños de Marinette eran geniales. La relación de Adrein y Kagami iba bien, y la de Marinette y Luka también.

\- ¿Por qué no son oficiales? – preguntaron sus amigas, entre ellas Juleka, quien se alegraba de ver a su hermano tan feliz

\- Pues… solo hemos salido unas pocas semanas, ¿no? Creo… que esta vez prefiero ir algo más lento, y… lo importante no es el nombre de nuestra relación… sino… que estamos juntos.

Luka y Marinette no le habían puesto nombre a su relación. Llevaban una semana entre salidas y besos robados, ambos estaban felices. "Cuando se de el momento, supongo que entonces avanzaremos, pero no me quiero complicar con ello, creo que aprendí que el amor no es algo extraño que requiere de planes extraños, sino que es algo más simple y natural".

Entonces, todas sus amigas estaban felices por ella.

.

.

.

Muy bien, Marinette y Luka se veíanfelices cuando staban juntos, y la chica lo saludaba en las mañanas de manera natural. Además, hacían juntas entre amigos en las cuales la chica no s ponía nerviosa, y a primera vista, tampoco triste… era el momento ideal.

Adrien se acercó a Marinette en uno de los recreos. "Tengo que resolver un asunto con ella un minuto, ¿nos dejas solos?" Le preguntó a su novia Kagami, quien no tuvo problema en ir con Alya y Nino, desde que se unió al grupo era mucho más abierta con el resto de los compañeros.

\- Marinette – le dijo cuando esta salía de la biblioteca - ¿puedo hablar un minuto contigo?

\- C-claro – se encontraba hablando con Juleka y Rosa sobre la próxima salida al cine entre chicas, había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que salía todo el grupo y necesitaban "tiempo entre mujeres"

Se sentaron en un rincón del patio. Si bien ya no se ponía nerviosa al verlo, o hablar con él, estar solos era otra historia… su amor estaba muy superado, pero los flashbacks del rechazo indirecto seguían presentes.

\- Pues… verás… creo que te debo una disculpa

\- ¿porqué? – no entendía a que se referían, en este minuto eran buenos amigos

\- Pues… me dijeron que… pues tú… yo, es decir… fui muy insensible… tú entiendes – Marinette quería morir…. ¿¡se había enterado!? – no debí pedirte ayuda conKagami, cuando tú… bueno, ya sabes, y lo siento

Se quedaron en silencio algunos segundos muy tensos

\- Es… está bien, si lo pienso bien… era un amor muy infantil, probablemente lo confundí con admiración… no debes preocuparte

\- ¿entonces estamos bien?

\- ¿amigos?

\- Amigos – y por fin pudieron sonreír – en parte me siento mejor ahora, al menos ya no tengo un muerto en el armario – "en verdad aun me queda uno, que soy Ladybug, pero ese si que no puedo decirlo"

\- Tienes razón… yo creo que antes de Kagami, también confundí amor con admiración

\- ¿ha sí? ¿por quién?

\- Pues… te vas a reír, pero estaba muy enamorado de Ladybug… pero no se lo digas a nadie – dijo algo divertido… pero ese si le cayó como balde de agua fría… ¡Adrien solía estar enamorado de ella! Bueno… no de ella, de la parte no torpe e idealizada de ella.

\- Bu-bueno, yo estaba organizando una salida con las chicas, debo irme.

Salió corriendo a los baños, no sabía muy bien porque estaba tan mal… es decir… ella era ladybug, ¿debía sentirse bien? El chico que amaba estaba enamorado de ella. Pero ese era el problema… todos amaban a la perfecta de Lady, bella, fuerte, increíblemente astuta y ágil. Esa Ladtbug que siempre tenía una solución a los problemas, pero en dos años, Marinette no logró decirle a Adrien sus sentimientos, y tubo que esperar a que este tenga novia para que se diera cuenta, y lo peor, a través de un tercero misterioso.

Pero ella tenía algo así como un novio, por mucho que no fuera oficial… pero, Viperior también le dijo que era genial. "probablemente te necesitaré de nuevo en el futuro" le dijo después de desakumatizar a desperada "estaré esperando, porque eres genial". ¿Se estaba poniendo celosa de sí misma? ¡No! Marinette nunca se había sentido completamente identificada con Ladybug, porque ella era torpe y lady no. No podía detener su tren de pensamientos por mucho que lo intentara.

Sus amigas entraron al baño, se preocuparon por ella cuando la vieron entrar, y pasados los minutos no salía.

\- Mari, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijo Adrien? – preguntó Rosa cuando la encontraron limpiando sus lágrimas.

\- ¿debemos buscar un lugar para esconder su cadáver? – preguntó Alya

\- De hecho, nada malo – respondió – yo… lo siento, pero tiene que ver con problemas de una amiga, otra amiga, y no puedo decirlo

\- Está bien – le dijeron, estaban algo confundidas, y no sabían que tanto creerle, pero eran amigas, y estaban ahí para ella.

.

.

.

Hoy, era 14 de julio, la fiesta nacional de Francia, sin embargo, para Luka, Juleka y la madre de ambos, tenía una capa de significado extra. Cuando Luka tenía 7 años, su padre se fue de casa, el lado bueno fue que y no debían soportar los gritos, los cuales se escuchaban aun cuando los hermanos se encerraban en la pieza del mayor con el volumen al máximo. Juleka tenía 5 años.

Desde entonces, decidió que personas así no valían la pena, que en su vida quería calma y tranquilidad. Marinette era el tipo de persona que está dispuesta a entregar lo que tiene, y diez veces más, por su puesto que no era una chica perfecta, de hecho, era propensa a meter la pata, pero siempre estaba dispuesta a rectificar, con la frente en alto y disculpas por delante. Luka se sentía atraído por ello, sabía que, con Marinette, jamás iba a aburrirse, pero sabía que, a pesar de las circunstancias, jamás lo traicionaría.

\- Luka – su hermana llamó su atención - ¿cómo estás? – entró a la habitación del chico y se tumbó en la cama, mientras su hermano se mantenía sentado en el escritorio.

\- Bien, ¿tú?

\- Bueno… es 15 de julio – un silencio se instaló entre ambos, sabían lo que eso significaba – además, hoy tuve que consolar a Marinette, creí que querrías saberlo, ya sabes, no creo que te llame por ello.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó preocupado, habían pasado varias semanas desde ese encuentro en el parque, y se veía mucho mejor, cada día más alegre, y llevaban unas semanas saliendo.

\- Parece que Adrien quería disculparse con Marinette, no se como descubrió los sentimientos que tenía ella, y se sintió mal por pedirle ayuda con Kagami sin tenerla en cuenta… pero después…

\- ¿Qué pasó después? – estaba ligeramente enojado

\- Marinette no nos contó más, fueron pocos minutos, pero se fue, se encerró en el baño, y fue cuando Alya y yo la encontramos, nos dijo que se sentía mal por varias cosas que no nos podía contar

\- Pero…

\- Creo que está algo confundida… lo de Adrien es reciente, está en "algo" contigo, pero tampoco es nada formal, Adrien se disculpó por insensible, pero según ella no había nada de que disculparse, se siente mal porque nunca se confesó, y tal vez… tiene miedo de intentarlo otra vez, es una situación complicada…

\- Tienes razón

\- Pero también se que no nos lo dijo todo… pero yo confío en ella, porque ella siempre consigue una solución a las cosas complicadas, ¿verdad?

\- Tienes razón en ello también Jul – le sonrió a su hermana, esta fue a la cocina a buscar algo para merendar. Quería llamar a Marinette, para saber más o menos que había pasado, y como estaba.

Pero Luka se sentía mal, ¿eran sus avances con ella lo que la hacía sentirse mal? Marinette respondía a sus sutiles coqueteos con sonrisas y frases elocuentes… pero de vez en cuando desaparecía con excusas muy extrañas… tal vez, solo la estaba molestando, y no se había dado cuenta. Pero siempre correspondía sus besos y caricias suaves… ¿por qué?

Todas esas emociones negativas, entre recuerdos y confusiones, atrajeron a un akuma, el cual se instaló en esa cuerda de guitarra de Jagged stone

.

.

.

"¡Tikki, motas!" –su cuerpo fue cubierto con el traje rojo con pintas negras… había visto al akuma dirigirse hacia el río, hasta que un fuerte ruido se escuchó no demasiado lejos "no sé qué pasó, pero fue cerca del río… me pregunto como estarán Luka y Juleka".

Vio a la chica correr en dirección contraria al barco libertad.

\- ¡Juleka! ¿¡qué pasó!?

\- Es Luka, es que… - se avergonzó un poco – hoy es 14 de julio, una fecha complicada para nosotros… – la joven estaba incómoda, pero sospechaba más o menos de que trataba la cosa, entonces llegó su compañero gato – además, supo que la chica que le gusta lloró de nuevo por culpa de otro chico, creo que ambas cosas…

\- Está bien Juleka, ve a ponerte a salvo – la chica salió corriendo para buscar refugio. Ahora mismo se acordó de cuando Luka le contó de su padre "es de los que grita, se van, y nunca te vuelven a hablar" tal vez eso sucedió en esta fecha.

\- ¡YO SOY BLACK NIGHT! – de la guitarra, salía un rayo rojo, cuando este alcanzó a una mujer, esta desapareció por completo ¡debían derrotarlo rápido!

\- El akuma debe estar en esa guitarra – dijo su compañero

\- ¡no! – respondió Lady, está en la cuerda que sostiene la guitarra, el rostro de la mujer que desapareció apareció en esa cuerda

El problema es que Luka no dejaba de atacarlos, ni siquiera le daba tiempo de pedir su amuleto encantado. Gracias a la distracción de Chat pudo hacer el movimiento. El plan no era demasiado complicado, pero tampoco era simple. Mientras preparaba la trampa, el primer intento falló, y se golpeó fuertemente la pierna, torciendo tu tobillo de manera dolorosa. Probablemente no lo notó por el alto nivel de adrenalina, y logró cumplir la misión de manera efectiva. El miraculous Ladybuc devolvió todo a la normalidad

\- ¡ganamos! - los aretes de Ladybug empezaron a sonar, pero quería asegurarse de que Luka estaba bien

\- No te preocupes my lady, yo llevo al chico a su casa

\- No es necesario – dijo Luka, – ambos están a punto de transformarse, así que puedo ir por mi cuenta, muchas gracias a ambos, y perdón por el alboroto. – recogió con cuidado la guitarra, y la cuerda de Jagged Stone, era un regalo importante para él, y se sentía mal que un akuma se aprovechara de ese pequeño momento de debilidad. Era seguda vez que algo así le sucedía

Antes de irse, Ladybug se acercó a él para decirle algunas palabras: "no debes dar tantas vueltas a algunas cosas, si tienes dudas, siempre puedes preguntar, yo creo que siempre es mejor preguntar antes de dar vueltas en círculo" y ella tenía razón. La chica sentía que parte de la culpa era suya. No sabía que había sido un mal día para el chico, y se enteró de la situación con Adrien por un tercero. Cuando volviera a su casa lo llamaría para disculparse, y saber cómo se encontraba. Luka le sonrió, pero sentía que sonreía a otra persona, no a Marinette, y eso la hacía sentirse mal.

Si su identidad se revelase, estarían todos decepcionados, ¿verdad?

Chat se fue por los techos del callejón izquierdo, y Ladybug subió al techo por la derecha. Luka iba a empezar a caminar, pero un ruido en ese mismo callejón llamó su atención. No podía ver nada muy bien, pero era evidente que había alguein detrás de los tachos de basura, por lo que se acercó por si necesitaba ayuda. Era tarde, y podía ser peligroso.

\- Tikki, black night me lastimó la pierna, ¿Por qué no se recuperó con el miraculous ladybug?

\- Bueno, tu conocías a black night en su forma civil, y te lastimaste mucho, tal vez no tuviste la energía suficiente para repararlo todo.

Luka reconoció que eso debía ser una conversación entre un portador y su Kwami, lo recordaba por las pocas conversaciones que había tenido con Sass, entonces… ¡Ella era Ladybug!

\- Hey, ¿estás bien?

\- ¿¡Luka!? – preguntó

\- ¿eres ladybug? – la voz le era conocida… en parte no podía creerlo.

\- ¡no vengas! Estoy en mi forma civil, mi identidad es secreta

\- Pero estás lastimada, no puedes moverte, no le diré a nadie tu identidad, te llevaré a casa – además… su voz era demasiado familiar, cuando se había acercado antes, lo sospechaba un poco, ¿acaso podía ser?

\- Ma-marinette… si eres tú, por favor déjame ayudarte – la chica se rindió, no tenía manera de moverse, aunque se transformara, no podía saltar por los techos.

\- Luka… yo… puedo explicarte todo esto – el chico se acercó a ella, su tobillo se veía hinchado e inflamado

\- Primero solucionemos este problema, y luego podemos hablar si quieres… pero también entenderé si prefieres callar. – no se dijeron nada, pues ambos estaban nerviosos con tal revelación – También, ahora puedo agradecerte de primera mano, las muchas veces que me has salvado, a mí, Juleka, mi madre… todo parís en general, y por confiarme el poder de la serpiente

\- Eres un hombre muy confiable Luka, prometo decirte hasta donde pueda, además… se relaciona con lo que pasó con Adrien – estaba muy avergonzada, se sentía mal por revelar su secreto.

El chico puso su espalda para que se subiera "p-pero… ¡no puedo!". Luka en respuesta se rio de manera ligera, verla avergonzada por algo así le hacía gracia

\- no te preocupes, si pesas demasiado no le diré a nadie

\- ¡no es por eso!

No le quedó otra opción más que efectivamente subir a la espalda del chico, y ser cargada hasta la casa de este. La mamá de Luka trajo el botiquín, y le dejó hacer una pequeña curación. En silencio, Luka se dedicó a poner una pomada para la hinchazón, y luego tapar la zona con un parche blanco. Marinette estaba muy nerviosa, los toques de Luka eran suaves y tranquilos, pero se notaba cierta tensión entre ambos.

\- Esto fue culpa mía… dejé que me akumatizaran de nuevo, perdón por eso

\- ¡no fue tu culpa, es de Howk Moth!, él se aprovecha de las emociones naturales de la gente – las palaras de Marinette le hacían sentir mejor, pero tampoco le convencía del todo – Juleka me contó sobre… hoy, al menos a grandes rasgos, y también me disculpo, debí como mínimo llamarte

\- Está bien, no fue ese el problema principal, y tampoco te conté las cosas a detalle, no suelo sentirme especialmente mal este día, pero hoy… Juleka me contó sobre… tu conversación con Adrien

\- Bueno… Adrien me confesó que estaba enamorado de Ladybug en el pasado, - Luka la miró confundido, sin entender a qué se refería, luego de un pequeño silencio, Marinette continuó – siempre he pensado que cuando soy Ladybug todos me aman, confían en mí. Cuando tengo los poderes activados, soy ágil, fuerte, confiable, pero como Marinette soy un desastre… si Adrien se hubiese confesado a Lady, o descubriera mi identidad… me preguntaba que tan decepcionado estaría. Es decir, estaba enamorado de la mejor parte de mí, pero a mi yo normal solo podía verla como amiga… pero entonces pensé en ti, y de cuando te pedí ser Viperion, me dijiste que era genial. Si tu descubrías mi identidad, y descubres que puedo ser mucho mejor de lo que soy, pero no por mis medios… mis sentimientos se hicieron bola, y cuando terminó la conversación rompí a llorar…

\- Marinette, tú eres Lady, con o sin mascara

\- Pero no es lo mismo, porque con la máscara tengo poderes, y… ni siquiera pude darme cuenta de lo que tú estabas sintiendo hoy, con la mascara me comporto diferente, no siento que sea yo

\- En primer lugar, no tenías como saberlo porque no te conté sobre ello, y sobre lo segundo, con o sin mascara eres tú, tu corazón es solo uno, la voluntad de ayudar a otro y dar lo mejor de ti es lo que todos amas de Ladybug, y que siempre está presente en Marinette, tal vez los poderes llaman la atención, pero el centro sigue siendo el mismo. Como viperion yo también tengo poderes, pero sigo siendo yo, buscando una segunda oportunidad donde podamos hacer las cosas bien, donde cada uno pueda contarle al otro lo que le sucede con total libertad.

Ese fue el día, que Marinette y Luka empezaron su relación, con un tobillo lastimado, y un secreto revelado. El 14 de julio ya no tenía un sabor tan amargo, sino uno agridulce.

.

**Pues bien, ese fue el capi de hoy, como dije, se fue de las manos juju, pero fue divertido escribirlo :D**

**espero reviews, y también estoy escribiendo un Adrianette y felix/bridgette desde el punto de vista de Plagg, básicamente, estoy canalizando mis frustraciones XD esperen por ello, sin nada más que decir, hasta la próxima 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**En este capi hay lemon explícito, si no te gusta este contenido, lee hasta donde se separa la sección con ***, y termina de nuevo con tres ***, el resto es normal 3**

**Al final también hay varios anuncios, sin nada más que decir, disfruten la lectura 3**

**CAPITULO 5: PRIMEROS PASOS DE NUESTRA HISTORIA.**

\- ya no voy a necesitar excusas raras para escapar de una cita cuando aparezca un akuma – mencionó la chica sintiendo las tibias manos de un su novio sobre su tobillo lastimado. Le dolía ligeramente cuando este pasaba a llevar la zona enrojecida e hinchada, pero el remedio para la desinflamación estaba empezando a hacer efecto

\- ahora me puedo quedar tranquilo y no preocuparme, sé que siempre podrás saldrás bien en cada encuentro con un akuma. – le sonrió de lado

Luka terminó de curar el pie de la chica y lo dejó a un lado para acercarse y besar sus labios a la que ahora era su novia. Tal vez no fue la petición de noviazgo más romántica del mundo, pero era la suya, y eso bastaba. Entre besos y caricias habían pasado varios minutos, hasta que se empezó a hacer algo tarde.

\- Mi mamá y hermana están en casa, estás lastimada, y tus padres te esperan en casa, no es el día apropiado para hace todo lo que quiero contigo, así que es mejor que te lleve a casa, antes de que me arrepienta.

Marinette no alcanzó a sonrojarse cuando Luka ya había pedido un taxi para llevarla a su casa. Antes de ir al auto se dieron un beso, de esos que le robaban un pedacito de su alma. Ese fue el primer día que Luka le dijo "te amo", y Marinette le respondió de la misma forma.

.

.

.

Eran oficialmente pareja. Y eso no podía ponerlo más feliz. Podía ver su sonrisa a diario, besarla cuando quisieran, abrazarla de sorpresa, y robarle minutos de mimos entre clases. Cuando estaba con sus amigos, podía hablar orgulloso de lo feliz que estaba con su novia. Marinette se dejaba besar y abrazar siempre. Con Alya hablaban de sus respectivos novios, y las citas que tenían con estos.

Por su puesto, que luego de varios meses de relación, la relación no se basaba solo en besos y abrazos, había superado "ese límite" hace ya tiempo. En la cita de hoy Luka la había llevado a la rueda de la fortuna, y pasearon juntos para comprar el último disco de Jagged Stone. "no es lo mismo tener las canciones en Spotify que tener el disco físico" le dijo para convencerla.

¿y ahora? Su madre estaba trabajando, y Juleka estaba con Rosita, lo cual, para la nueva pareja, solo significaba una cosa. Marinette tenía la respiración pesada, mientras su novio se dedicaba a besar ardientemente su cuello, mientras su mano se introducía por debajo de su camisa. Los brazos de la chica pasaban por detrás de su cabeza, y sus dedos se enredaban en sus cabellos teñidos de azul. Entonces se atrevió a bajar su propia mano, y sin advertencia alguna, tocar la anatomía más sensible del chico por encima de su ropa.

\- Tu ya no te pones tan nerviosa ¿he? Ni siquiera te importó el lugar

Las primeras veces, Marinette se sentía muy intimidada en estas situaciones. Claramente, no era la primera vez de Luka. "Mis primeras veces no fueron demasiado importantes" le dijo el chico, "pero aprendí un par de cosas". De hecho, tenía condones en su velador. La caja estaba nueva, por lo que claramente Luka había pensado en eso desde antes. eso hizo sonrojar a su novia, pero se alegraba de poder hacerlo sin mayores preocupaciones, también tenía un líquido algo viscoso en una botellita, el cual no tuvo que leer que era para saber qué era. "Las primeras veces te puede doler, por lo que quiero ser cuidadoso". Además, solo se dejaba hacer si estaban en la cama del chico, y aunque no había nadie, prefería la puerta cerrada, solo por si acaso.

Esas primeras veces, Marinette no hacía demasiado, por la vergüenza, y las miles de sensaciones nuevas que no le dejaban pensar. Pero, pasado un tiempo…

\- Parece que voy entrando en confianza chico – continuó el lento masaje mientras que sus lenguas danzaban de manera lenta y placenteras. La respiración del chico empezaba a hacerse más pesada. Mientras se dedicaba a sacar las prendas superiores de la chica que se encontraba debajo de él.

Además, en esta ocasión, entre la emoción y el calor del momento, se encontraban en la habitación del chico, pero en el sofá, el cual era bastante más estrecho, pero no estaban dispuestos a separarse un segundo.

\- No es justo, a mi solo me queda una prenda, y tu estás vestido – no sabía en que minuto el chico le había sacado los pantalones y se había quedado únicamente en ropa interior, pues estaba demasiado concentrada en las sensaciones que Luka le regalaba, y en sentir la hombría de este crecer.

Sin darle mucho tiempo para seguir, Luka siguió bajando. No era la primera vez que él iba a usar su boca, pero le encantaba darle a la chica expectativas de lo que iba a pasar, desesperarla solo un poco, lo suficiente como para hacer que se derritiera de placer cuando por fin cumpliera la promesa implícita en sus actos. Para Marinette, la boca de Luka era la verdadera gloria, sabía dónde, cuándo y cómo tocar ciertos puntos que hacían desvanecer su mente, en especial ese botón, que mientras más se frotaba, más sensaciones indecorosas recibía.

\- Puedes resolverlo, solo si quieres claro – Acto seguido, siguió realizando el oral a su novia, agarrando sus piernas fuertemente, concentrándose en su placer. Al hacer una pausa, Marinette se incorporó en el sofá para sacarle de una sola vez la chaqueta y la camiseta, dejando su pecho desnudo. El olor de su perfume llenaba sus fosas nasales, y ello le encantaba.

Una vez cumplido ese primer cometido, fue ella la que intentó tumbar al chico. Este se sorprendió, ya que ella no solía tomar las riendas de la situación, siempre se ponía muy nerviosa, y comprendía que aun no estaba acostumbrada a estas cosas. Entonces, al igual que él anteriormente, empezó a besar su cuello, y bajar por su pecho. Aun era algo torpe, pero estaba con la persona que amaba, y no había mayor placer que ese.

\- Y-yo, nunca he hecho esto, así que avísame si está mal – Luka ya se imaginaba lo que esta iba a hacer, y enrojeció con la sola idea de que esta vez fuera ella la que se ocupara de él de esa forma. Entre ambos, terminaron de desnudarlo, dejando su sexo completamente expuesto. Marinette estaba nerviosa de hacer algo así, por lo que se armó de valor, y empezó, primero lento, y cada vez con algo más de confianza.

Luka no dejaba de ver a la chica, cuando Luka lo hacía, Marinette evitaba verlo, mientras que este se dedicaba a revisar todas y cada una de las reacciones que este era capaz de provocar en la chica. Esta vez no era diferente, la chica se concentraba en hacerlo de la mejor manera posible sin atreverse a mirarlo, mientras que Luka se concentraba en las facciones de la chica mientras lo hacía.

Alejó un poco a la chica, para nuevamente tumbarla bajo suyo y besarla fogosamente. Necesitaba hacerla suya, realmente suya, una y otra vez.

\- Y-yo… no

\- Estuvo genial – la tranquilizó, pensando que malinterpretaría sus acciones, no quería hacerla sentir insegura en situaciones así – el problema, es que es demasiado genial.

Prosiguió a ponerse el condón, pero antes de iniciar con lo que seguía, untó sus dedos con algo de vaselina, e introdujo dos dedos en la chica para lubricar la zona. Siempre lo hacía de esta manera, si bien ya lo habían hecho varias veces, prefería asegurarse de cuidar de la chica cada vez. Solo entonces, se introdujo en ella, entre besos y caricias, iniciando un movimiento lento y placentero que los volvía locos a ambos.

Nuevamente, Marinette rememoró su primera vez. En esa ocasión, al igual que esta, Luka usó primero sus dedos, y después entró en ella con cuidado y lentitud, evitando lastimarla. Sin embargo, se quedó unos momentos sin moverse, esperando a que la joven debajo de su cuerpo se acostumbrara a la intromisión. A Marinette le dolía a mares, y todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión. Quería pedirle que lo sacara, pero al mismo tiempo quería sentirlo en su totalidad.

\- ¿estás bien? – le preguntó, pero no pudo responder, Luka sacó su hombría de ella, pues claramente le dolía demasiado

\- ¡no!

\- Pero te está doliendo, esa no es la idea niña – le dijo, mientras se abrazaban como nunca, pegados uno al otro.

\- Inténtalo de nuevo – le pidió, Luka accedió, pero le advirtió que, si aún le dolía, podían terminar sin penetración. "hay más formas de divertirse, te lo aseguro" le susurró al oído, y Marinette solo podía pensar en cuales serían, y sus ganas de probar todas y cada de la mano con su novio. Esta segunda vez fue mejor, su entrada se había relajado en parte, y ahora si pudieron terminar, con lentitud y amor.

Ahora se encontraba más relajada, pero, de todas formas, los primeros movimientos de su novio dentro suya la ponían nerviosa. Pero a medida que los segundos pasaban, el fuego en su interior era cada vez mayor, el chico sabía encontrar rápidamente ese punto que la volvía loca. Al mismo tiempo tocaba con su mano ese otro botón externo que le hacía ver estrellas.

Luka repartía besos en el cuello de Marinette mientras esta dejaba fuertes rasguños en la espalda del chico. Ella cerraba sus ojos fuertemente, mientras que este disfrutaba de las expresiones de ella, debía admitir, que a su ego masculino le hacía feliz verla así. No lo revelarían, pero en parte les encantaba dejar ciertos signos de territorialidad en el cuerpo del otro, la maca de mordidas y besos en el pecho de la chica, y los leves rasguños en la espalda de él. Finalmente, entre movimientos, besos, y toques indiscretos, llegaron juntos a un clímax mágico y placentero, donde lo único de lo que eran capaces de hacer era embriagarse con el aroma del otro. El perfume masculino de Luka y la dulce fragancia de Marinette.

\- No podemos dormirnos aquí, Juleka va a llegar, como mínimo cubrámonos con las sabanas – se encontraba desnudo, arriba de su novia, desnuda también, no tenía ganas de levantarse, pero la llegada de su familia era una posibilidad real.

De mala gana le hizo caso, fue a la cama del chico, esta vez si cerraron la puerta. Y durmieron abrazados bajo un haz de calma y amor.

.

.

.

\- ¡CHICOS! – los llamaron desde el otro lado de la puerta - ¡la cena está lista! ¡vístanse, cenen, y luego llevas a la chica a su casa!

Marinette se sonrojó con violencia, mientras que a Luka simplemente le entretenía la situación y se reía a carcajadas.

\- Nunca podré verle a la cara de nuevo – le dijo mientras terminaba de ponerse su ropa para ir al comedor

\- Está bien – le dijo – probablemente lo dijo solo por molestar y no vio nada en realidad, le avisé que estaría contigo

Eso no la tranquilizaba. Si su suegra había visto algo, no lo mencionó, por lo que continuaron como si nada. Después de pocos minutos, la calidez del ambiente familiar la hizo olvidarse de tales detalles, tampoco se había dado cuenta en que minuto del día Juleka había llegado.

El camino de vuelta a casa era silencioso y cómodo

\- Debo agradecerle a tu mamá por invitarme, ni siquiera le avisamos que estaría

\- No le importan esas cosas, te quieren mucho y eres bienvenida de llegar cuando quieras, pasó lo mismo en tu casa la otra vez – Marinette enrojeció.

\- Es tu culpa, siempre empiezas con tus juegos raros

\- ¿acaso no te gustan? - la abrazó por detrás lamiendo su cuello, no respondió nada, pero sus mejillas sonrojadas hablaban por ella.

\- Además, después de eso tuvimos que inventar una excusa por culpa de ese tonto akuma, mis padres sospecharon más todavía por su culpa – Luka seguía riéndose de la situación – esa fue la tercera vez que necesité a Viperion.

Ninguno de los dos tenía demasiada experiencia en el amor, pero estaban dispuestos a recorrer ese camino juntos. La vida había juntado sus caminos, y no sabían si algún día se iban a separar, lo que si sabían, es que el tiempo juntos, era de ellos, y lo disfrutarían al máximo y sin dudar.

.

.

.

**Muhas gracias por leer mi fic hasta el final, amé escribirlo con todo mi 3**

**Proximos fic: como dije antes, se viene un pequeño adrianette y felixbridgette dentro de poco, y también tengo un nathanette planeado, pero aun no escrito, paciencia :,v**

**En general, no acostumbro a responder reviews, es una mala costumbre jeje . pero bueno, siendo este el ultimo capi, aquí vamos :D**

Manu: no creo poder escribir un kagamixadrien, básicamente porque no me gusta kagami jeje, la encuentro, no sé, fome u.u es una pareja que no me inspira mucho, por eso evité mencionarlos mucho, pero si la serie profundiza un poco más sobre ella, podría ser.

Noir 0: Juleka x chat, no había pensado en ese ship, pero quedarían los dos hermanos prendados de un héroe jaja, sería lindo. Y Odio a lila con mi vida, por lo que no creo poder escribir nada bueno de ella, mi odio me gana efjeofjergo

Skayue-chan: me alegra que te guste 3 en general busco que las parejas avances más o menos lento, o más bien de manera normal, no suelo creerme mucho eso de beso y listo, amor para siempre fdrorgjojrgpjr

Dessirenya: la mia igual 3

Y eso, hasta la próxima 3


End file.
